Talk:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III/@comment-24.2.52.124-20150920175046
I remember someone said they wanted it to be 2 squads with a vhecle as the icing on the cake.. screw that shit for real, that would be fine in another game and even enjoyable but we have had plenty of small W40k games and not enough massive ones were you get to actually see the massive armies that are claimed to be fighting everywhere.. You see like one tiny portion of it.. sure even if they got a amazing amount of troops vehicles and such into the fight and a cool way to contole them easlily which lets be real is on of the fears that stops many RTS from getting big battles other then those who argue that the game takes more skill to fight small.. well soo be it dont be chickens and make it happen and as far as skill.. I think it takes just as much skill if not more to manage a crazy number of troops effectively cuase if you are a noob well you will die no matter how many numbers you have if the enamy knows how to counter, use cover, hero powers and all that effectively.. they indeed have some lessons to learn from both DOW 1 and 2 - number one almost did big battles right but not big enough and also refinement of the resource system could have really helped in the long run and dawn of war 2 they messed up by making shit so small and getting rid of buildings completely save for one stupid building that just didnt seem epic to bust open seeing how small it was but how much damage it could take was cheezy as hell.. There is all kinds of models to be used even if only one teem gets the buildings.. could have one teem has a city on a planit and the other starts in space orbit the one on the planet must knock out suply chains in space to get req and the ones who start in space must invade parts of the cities.. so ship to ship fighting on a small scale would be there too but the main feature is gonna be the ground battles.. thats where dawn of war is at baby.. Its just a silly idea and Im saying it to show that there is all kinds of potential ways to make it freaking work to have big armies, big battles and buildings of the enemies to distort.. in that case one teem its buildings the other its ships... if more factions are in a single fight they can aid another fleet and and another city or some other means or have it be planet to planet.. the map is not one planet but rather how ever many players are in it... you get req from the solor system or the galixy with space units and with ground units by caping points.. its not all gonan be perfect to scale but kinda like zommin in and out when you transition between space and ground.. but it will be seamless.. when you go to enter the enamies base you would treck though your planet to get the the point where your now in space, navigate that then land and trec to the enamy base, so its actually not a horribly large map but seems that way because of this concept.. but it could actaully be no bigger then maps we have already got used to in other RTS games just with that differnce.. it would be seamless you dont have to conferm anything or buld anything to invade you just move units to a few points on the map to get to spce and its like walking and each squad groups up into various ships and starts that like transitions beftween land and sea in other RTS games but with space lol.. they could ass sea as well.. There is so much potential for so many things but of course no one form the developers of the future will ever see this post so who knows.. There is a way to get base distruction feel back as well... I just hope they do it in a way that pleases the most poeple.